


If you would have me.

by haar_nel



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Canon deaths, F/M, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Blue Lions Route Spoilers, Fluff, LITERALLY, M/M, a character revived, cuz I don't know, what is tagging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:28:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23260978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haar_nel/pseuds/haar_nel
Summary: They knew it wouldn't be easy, but they didn't expect it to be so hard either.With only Byleth standing, surrounded by enemies, victory was further away from their grasp.That is, until a familiar yet unexpected face appeared.
Relationships: Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert/Dedue Molinaro, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth
Kudos: 16





	If you would have me.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally titled "I'm sorry" 
> 
> This came out of me crying for weeks after realizing that, no, Dedue does not appear in the last battle and I actually got him killed. The original title was just me being "I'm so sorry my beautiful dedue you deserve only happiness and it's not fair i had to do a paralogue to get you to survive and I didn't know but I swear to fucking god I'm getting you the happy ending you deserve with your tiny chef boyfriend" so there's that. 
> 
> Anyways, enjoy!

Out of eleven, ten were already out of the battle, laying down close enough to see what happened, but not too close as to be attacked by the enemy. With Mercedes down as well, healing any of them and sending them back to fight was out of the question, as much as Felix wanted to go either way, being held back by a wounded Ingrid.

Dimitri was in the worst state out of all ten, as he reached close to the end, where the stronger enemies awaited, and jumping in defense of his professor so Mercedes, with the little bit of energy she had left, tried to at least stop the bleeding from deep wounds and stabs until she was able to use her magic.

Panic grew in them, seeing their professor fight the last battle alone, and not being able to do anything to help. They knew reinforcement were on the way, but they weren't sure how long it would take them to arrive, or if they would arrive at all at this point.

The three wyvern riders, being Seteth, Flayn and Ashe sat down, after suffering a fall from their dragons once attacked. Annette was taken out by a beast, barely saved by Sylvain, costing him his energy as well.

Ingrid was the first one to fall, as she jumped to protect Mercedes at the last second, not having enough time to counterattack. Gilbert was taken out from an enemy at his back, and Felix was surrounded by 5 cavaliers.

All the concoctions and vulnerarities were given to Byleth, to make sure she didn't fall in battle as well, so using one themselves was out of the question.

Suddenly, Flayn jumped to her feet, startling the ones who surrounded her, with fear marked in her eyes, as she shouted as loud as she could.

"Professor!"

Byleth was surrounded, she could kill one of them, and maybe another one with a counterattack, but the other 2 would end her, no doubt, and she knew it.

She knew it very well. And yet she didn't back up, instead wielding the Sword of the Creator, hoping that would gain her some more time.

She wasn't gonna give up, she wasn't gonna fall. Not there. Not now. Not when her students were in danger, as Edelgard, or what used to be her, planned on moving towards them after finishing with her.

With her back to the Blue Lions, she missed the shocked faces and surprised reactions, but not the gasps that echoed through the almost silent castle.

What she didn't miss, whatsoever, was a great shadow casting over her and the enemies standing behind her suddenly falling to the floor.

Turning around, the shock she heard before was mirroed in her face, sudden tears appearing in her eyes, mouth open wide in surprise.

There stood, the last Blue Lion, the missing piece of the puzzle.

"I will take care of them, professor" the deep voice said, proudly raising his axe over his shoulder. "You may go and end this battle."

"Dedue!" screamed each of the fallen units, including the adults, while some of them were crying tears of joy, specially Dimitri, who managed to sit and see by himself the miracle that happened.

The professor didn't say a word, she just nodded towards the taller man and, with a smile and tears rolling down her face, turned around again and avoided the remaining enemies, running directly to the monster that was waiting for her.

Just as the monster was destroyed and went back to her original form, Alliance reinforcement made their appearance, immediately healing the fallen units and cleaning the area of battle.

Dimitri, once fully healed, walked towards Edelgard, professor on his back, and offered a hand.

Said hand suddenly transformed into his lance piercing through her abdomen as she threw her dagger to his heart.

Blood was spit from her mouth and abdomen as she fell to the floor, defeated, Byleth turned to the king and offered her hand, to give him the support he so desperately needed, and turned around on their way to their comrades.

There, they could see Ashe and Annette thrown over Dedue, holding him as tight as possible and crying their lungs out; both Dimitri and Byleth cried as well, quieter than the two younger ones, and joined the hug, having them open a space for Dimitri to hug him closer, which he gladly takes, tightening his grasp on Byleth's hand, seconds later letting go and marching towards his vassal, his companion, his best friend; he was then followed by the rest of them, with Ingrid a bit hesitant at first, but being reassured by Dedue himself, and Felix being pulled by Byleth.

They were together again, all of them.

* * *

Once back to the monastery, everyone decided to call it a day and go rest for the night, any celebration coming could wait until they had enough energy.

Not surprisingly, their ex-classmates from other houses, after siding with them during the war and then sent back to their own territories, started arriving one by one to join the festivity, even Claude payed a visit, to everyone's shock. Some were missing, but there wasn't anything they could do to change the destiny of those.

Once everyone had reunited at their old academy, Byleth, as the new Archbishop, gave their fallen comrades and old friends a proper ceremony. There was no body to bury, but she still blessed their souls so they could find peace. The members of the Black Eagles house were the most emotional during the prayers, Dorothea murmuring between hiccups and tears about how they couldn't save Bernadetta, how none of them knew what their leader had planned for her.

After said event, some stayed a while longer, including Dedue who, having previously done a visit to the greenhouse, carried flowers in his arms and placed them on the mural where the names were displayed, softly whispering a prayer as well.

A hand appeared on top of his making him look to his side, finding emerald eyes, gray hair and that gentle smile he missed these 5 years.

"Everyone is in the dining hall" he whispered, careful not to disturb the peace around them. "Let's go have lunch with them."

No words were needed, so Dedue stood up from his crouching position and offered his arm for his companion to take, getting a small giggle as an answer as the shorter one held him with his hands, small in comparison to him, as his entire self was.

Dedue couldn't help but notice, though, how much he grew up, how every single one of his classmates grew, actually. Who shocked him the most, of course, was Dimitri, after being told of his previous situation by the same boy he was guiding to the dining hall, but glad to know he was slowly recovering, and him appearing was even more positive for his state of mind.

Since they got back to Garret Mach, Ashe took it upon himself to update him on everything he could, spending as much time with him as possible whenever Dimitri nor the professor were around to do so. He talked about everything and everyone and, even if Dedue almost never replied, he was paying attention, enjoying the conversations and the company, and the smaller one knew that, as he had been told much years ago.

A week or so after the reunion of the students, a small celebration was due; the war was already over, Byleth was the new Archbishop, Dimitri was to be crowned King of Faergus once he came back to his kingdom, followed by a royal wedding between him and his old professor.

Comments from Sylvain weren't omitted about this occurrence, getting groans from Felix and hits at the back of his head from Ingrid as response.

Between the talking, some of them started sharing what they would do from now on.

Dorothea mentioned taking care of the orphans during the war, and how her plan was to keep doing so and assure them the love and warmth they all deserved and needed. Ferdinand was quick to make himself part of the plan, promising Dorothea that he would do anything to be of help, and would periodically send food and clothing, as well as pay visits from time to time, so she had to make sure to tell the kids that they would learn how to ride horses.

Sylvain and Felix both admitted to just going back to their own territories and be the leaders they were supposed to be, Sylvain would be the new Margrave while Felix would take the title of Duke.

Ingrid requested to be a knight for the kingdom, which was gladly accepted by the future King.

Caspar told his plan of traveling around Fódlan with Linhard, he would take care of protecting the villages they might encounter from future bandits, while Linhardt could use this adventure for his own studies. Maybe a marriage in the future, said the taller one, but that was yet to be decided. Caspar did make his choice, though.

In the meantime, Linhardt mentioned, his advances on his studies about crests were finally getting better, and the experiment that would help remove Lysithea's second crest was almost completely done and ready for practice, in order to give her a longer life expectancy, to which she was deeply grateful.

Lorenz, much like Sylvain and Felix, would take care of his own territory, going in despair once Claude admitted once more of probably not taking his title of King.

Mercedes requested to be a priest in the church of Seiros, and Byleth was happy to accept her.

Others didn't have plans yet, or didn't want to share with the rest for the time being.

Ingrid asked Ashe if he would join her as a knight, to which he declined, surprising not only her but every member of what used to be the Blue Lions house.

"But, it's your dream to be a knight!" would exclaim Annette, recalling all the times her friend talked about it and the books he oh so loved.

"I actually have a different plan." Ashe then opened up about what he wanted to do. An Inn that would specialize in Duscur cuisine. It was something he had been thinking for years, but only when the news of Dedue being supposedly deceased reached them he decided on it. He took his time to explain the thought behind it all, and why this was something important for him to do.

The shock in Dedue's face was almost unnoticeable, but there nonetheless, together with a warmth feeling spreading through his heart.

To think, that someone would care so much about him, to the point of quitting his dream to honor him.

He would make sure to thank the small one.

And that he did, with a bouquet of his favorite flowers, violets, his favorite Duscur dish, and by opening his heart to him in a way he's never done before.

* * *

Days pass after that, and the time to part ways is almost there, so Dedue goes to his Highness, soon to be his Magesty, for a private talk.

He begins by apologizing for his next request, which is not to be his vassal this time, for he has found a new purpose in life.

Dimitri, of course, was expecting that, and received the request with a smile and a hug.

"You were never my vassal," he said, his arms holding the taller one as if he might disappear, "You have always been my friend."

"Do what you must, what your heart tells you is the best for you," he whispered, letting go of him at last. "You will always have a home in the kingdom, so make sure both of you go visit from time to time."

That was a promise Dedue was more than happy to keep.

After talking with Dimitri for a while longer, it was time for him to part and find the little one, for his plan still needed his approval, so he went to the place he knew could find him.

And just as he expected, there he was, tending to the plants from the greenhouse while on his knees, covered in dirt and grass.

He cleared his throat to make himself known and not to scare the smaller one, who then turned around.

His eyes lighted up within seconds, and that bright smile adorned his face, so innocent-looking surrounded by so many different kinds of flowers and plants.

A sight to behold.

Kneeling besides him, Dedue took a deep breath and, carefully, explained his plans to Ashe who, with each word, had his face lighting up and his smile growing more and more.

"I wish to join you and be part of your plan, if you would have me."

* * *

In the end, everyone parted ways.

They all last saw each other on the royal wedding, and the first Blaiddyd Eisner born, a year after that, but would often communicate through letters and sometimes even visit eachother.

* * *

The most popular Inn in the entire Kingdom was located on a village close to the castle, it was every traveller's first choice; it was a warm place that emanated love everywhere you went, and the food was delicious, some would even go just to eat one of the most popular Duscur dishes.

People would talk only great things about the Inn and its owners.

As for the owners, they seemed to be happy with the life they're living, growing closer and closer day by day, doing the things they love while sharing happiness with others. Nobody comments about the looks of beyond admiration they give eachother, or the way they smile when they catch the other on their sight for even just one second.

And if one day the smaller one has a skip in his step, a bright smile that puts the sun to shame, and a ring on his left hand, nobody mentions it.

**Author's Note:**

> This is been in my notes since... september, I think, and only now I finished it.
> 
> Hope you guys liked it!
> 
> bye!


End file.
